Incognito
by theursaminor
Summary: When the world's most elusive artist "Emma Swan" meets a clueless Regina Mills the world becomes an interesting place. Especially when Emma Nolan and Regina Mills have hated each other since childhood. (Swan Queen)
1. Chapter 1

Hi all I'm pretty new to all of this so this is my first crack at it.

All the Mistakes are mine its hard being dyslexic and having lots of ideas all at the same time!

Enjoy or at least try to!

Walking in London on a warm day in April is a risky business not only will you guarantee that within 30 seconds the heavens might open to drown you or the skies go back to the many muted tones of grey and the whole city will change. Today was no exception.

Being an American living in London you learn quickly that the weather is seriously unpredictable.

The people are charming and they don't all know the queen or have awful teeth.

The blonde mystery that was taking the art world by storm was heading back to her studio in Hackney, her studio's location was a massive secret.. Making her art was a private thing that no one was allowed to see even her best friend Ruby was kept in the dark to the main chambers.

"Another one snooping around today you're lucky that the security is so damn tight around here" Ruby sighed sipping her third filter coffee of the day.

"Emma Swan, Willy Wonker of the art world layer revealed!" Emma just rolls her eyes in feigned annoyance.

"They won't figure it out. Now my favourite Umpa Lumpa I have neon's to make"

Emma's newest project was a range of sculptures alongside sets of screen prints and graffiti it was set to be released next few months it was to be installed at the Tate Modern before being shipped off to New York. She wasn't bothered, she made art for herself, to make sense of the world as she saw it.

Being an only child of one of America's richest families makes you a target for unnecessary comments, judgments and general unpleasantness hence the move to London. Emma Nolan became the famous elusive artist Emma Swan. Her work was wanted by everyone and this made her the shit. She knew it too but was humbled rather than letting her sweep her up.

Nobody knew who she was they only knew her work and that's how she wanted it. Only Ruby her most trusted friend and gallery owner knew this secret and that's how she liked it. Everyone was on the hunt to find out Emma Swan's true identity. By day Emma Nolan part time fashion photographer assistant by night Emma Swan renowned artist.

Emma worked each evening on her craft ensuring it would be better than the last. Each thought, idea lovingly made into her pieces that made millions of dollars not that she was in it for the money she actually gave the money to various charities.

It was all a game that she liked playing a game of risk surely once the world knew who she was the game would be up.

Four hours later Emma emerged covered in dust and paint speckled all over her face like a new set of freckles. This gave Ruby something to laugh about also take her friend in, she truly was a beauty, she got why the gold diggers had been sniffing around her.

"Rubes I've got my parents coming over to the house this weekend they are bringing their new assistant the one that turns you into a gormless twat. Did you want to come along for dinner?" Smirking at the daydreaming Ruby as her cheeks flushed red.

"Yes! I mean.. uhm.. Yeah that's great you should swing by the gallery I'm in the process of selling your tribute to David Bowie I think it would be great for your parents to see even if we don't tell Belle of course who you are Clark Kent" trying to gain some composure back.

"Also before I forget your ma called me too she's been in talks with the Mills Corp I believe the old bat is sending her daughter to work on some charity prospects over here to gain your parents trust. You remember her? Regina the bratty bitch with a pole up her ass and half a pound of cake in her mouth. You have to be nice to her if that's actually in your skill set?"

"Oh my god! You Mean the Evil Queen?! How could I not forget her? She insulted me, stole my Barbie, made me cry then stole my food" Ruby looks perplexed by this statement and slightly shocked by her friends peculiar outburst.

"We were 8 at the time. Why wouldn't they tell me SHE was coming they know how horrid she was at school hence me changing schools. Twice might I add! Ugh!" With that Emma storms back to her studio furiously creating a new stencil taking her frustration with her parents going behind her back yet again and bringing that woman back into her life, she needed to gain control graffiti was the way forward.

This was going to be hell and nothing was going to change the fact.

…...

Promptly at 10:30 am the Nolan's with their entourage walked into Reds Gallery on Brick Lane. Mary Margaret had a huge grin on her face as she walked around the white walled gallery absorbing all of the work in.

"Ruby which ones did Emma take for Mr Gold? He really should give her some credit" sighing as she gazed at the large photographs. Ruby removes her eyes from Belle the new assistant of the Nolan's whom she had the biggest crush on.

"Em took most of these. Mr Gold is no fool he has her where he wants her if she leaves his studio he will ruin her"

David was standing next to a beautiful young woman Ruby didn't recognize in an expensive tailored suit she was striking to look at yet she seemed to be transfixed by a screen print walking over to them Ruby grinned.

"That's one of Emma Swans small works it's beautiful she's really captured London in the rain don't you think." Belle rushed over to have a look at the work by the infamous Emma Swan.

"So you've actually met Emma Swan?!" Belle asks her voice full of excitement.

"I haven't though I would love too. Nobody has. I receive all my correspondents by email and it's all very James Bond. I'm gutted we missed out on getting her new show. We just don't have the size for such a star. I'm super lucky we even get these small works as it really helps put us on the map" the power suited woman snorts loudly causing the group to look at her.

"Sorry I was laughing at the fashion here do English people actually dress like that?" Pointing to the doors at a disheveled blonde fighting with a beaten up umbrella her appearance was interesting to say the least a red leather jacket with paint covered jeans,her hair was wet and frizzy giving the appearance of a drowned rat.

"I don't think so seeing as she's American, that's our Emma" David trying not to laugh at his daughter's appearance whilst Mary Margaret and Ruby scowled.

"Hey sorry I'm late Mr Gold kept me back and my bike isn't enjoying the rain. Stupid English weather!" Emma hugged her mother and father tightly as her motorbike helmet thudded to the floor loudly making them all jump.

"Whoops"

Emma went to pick her helmet up when she noticed the young woman with legs that went on for days standing awkwardly in her designer suit. Her dark hair and makeup done with perfection, her suit extenuated her figure making Emma look her up and down taking it all in.

Mary Margaret let out a cough pulling Emma out of her daze. "Emma this is Regina Mills you went to school together as children. Cora Mills is training Regina up to take over Mills Corp and has asked us If we can assist"'

They both looked at each other Regina was frowning but out her hand out for the blonde to shake "I guess you don't recognize me Miss Nolan I was quite a heavy child back then. Though you haven't changed much dear" raising her eyebrow with hint of sarcasm.

"You were three times the size you are now! Always with food in front of your face it's no wonder why I didn't recognize you!"

"Emma don't be mean to Regina! She has worked so hard to lose the weight" Mary Margaret wasn't going to allow her daughter to be rude and could tell Regina was feeling awkward.

"You look great I didn't mean it in a negative way you look really good" Emma looked directly at Regina to show she meant it but it was too late Regina had taken offense.

"Miss Lucas would you show me any more of Emma Swans works please." Regina asked her tone was clear she was pretty pissed off. Belle and Ruby exchanged glances as she nodded for them to follow her into another section.

"Oh of course she's a fan of Emma Swan who isn't these days." Emma seethed this woman as hot as she may be was still made her see red in seconds of being near her.

"Emma was that really necessary?" Mary Margaret sighed her husband with a similar expression.

"Urh. Yes It was It! She was so fucking horrible to me. It all came back. You remember how miserable that girl made me! I couldn't stop myself. Heck I didn't even get started on Queen Cupcake! How dare you bring her near me when you know full well all the hurt she caused me! She should apologise to me! You've got to admit it's pretty funny she wants to see Emma Swans works don't you think?" Emma seethed in a hushed but angry tone glaring at that woman. Who does she think she is?!

"Well Emma Swan is the It name of the art world at the moment" proudly looking at a few sculptures in the middle of the room Ruby began showing the group the exhibition she had painstakingly curated together.

"That's an understatement Miss Lucas. Emma Swan is huge right now I've been begging mother to buy her work but she is not a fan. I must say I think her whole body of work is astonishing. She's an artist of our time. No offence to you Miss Nolan but there is no work in this gallery comes close to her brilliance."

Emmas was close to totally losing it Ruby was waiting for her best friend to come up with a witty response to this rude woman's comments all holding their breath ready for the famous Nolan temper to rear its ugly head.

"First off who the fuck do you think you are?! I don't see your art credentials! I don't care what you think of my work Miss Mill are you under the illusion that I care about anything you have to possibly say to me? Because guess what Queen Cupcake I don't.

I'm sure whoever Emma Swan is she will be thrilled by your fangirl status though, personally i'd be horrified.

Yes I may of taken photographs here for my boss but I don't see any originals by the one and only perfect Regina Mills. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a date with some hot models and a camera" Emma snarked back as she walked out leaving them all quite stunned.

Ruby stunned though wishing she had recorded an Emma Nolan bitch down

"May I remind you Miss Mills Emma has worked her ass off for Mr Gold who will not release her from his crippling contract yet she still takes photographs of pure perfection. She may not be the elusive Emma Swan she is far more. If I was you I would keep the art critiques around Emma to a minimum"

This gave Regina was stunned to say the least how dare she speak to her like that yet she knew Emma Nolan had every right to do so. It gave her something to think about she had always disliked the blonde at school for fitting in so easily and making fun of her size it was hard to let old wounds go.

Maybe there is more to Emma Nolan than I first thought even if she is a massive bitch!


	2. Chapter 2

All thoughts in italics, the mistakes are all my own.

Enjoy

…...

" _What the actual fuck was that bitch on?! Who gave her permission to give judgements on me like that? How can one person be so self-aware!_ _Ugh one of the many reasons I left the States in the first-place self-important woman from rich families who don't have a clue about the world away from money!"_

Emma's thought ran wild she could feel eyes on her from the rest of the carriage on the central line she looked at her balled up fists and angry reflection in the window behind an old lady happily in her own world.

"Trust me Petal if he cheated he's not worth it"

Emma blushed finally coming out of her internal rant. " _How does she get under my skin so easily?!"_

"Oh urh.. Thanks"

Emma gave her an almost genuine smile it was one of the things she loved about London. The people said what they thought and would happily tell you what they were thinking but it was the kindness of strangers that enthralled her.

The rest of her journey back to her apartment in Canary Wharf gave Emma time to ponder the events of the day she knew couldn't let Regina Mills get to her it. Simply it could not happen.

…...

" _I should be in bed all curled up dreaming of hot girls and yet here 4am I'm awake and getting ready for this photoshoot_ "

Throwing the covers back and getting ready. Emma sighed the sky was still dark the new day still hadn't started but instead of sleeping she was carrying the camera equipment and other bags that felt heavy, she often wondered if Mr Gold had put weights in the bags just to piss her off, it wouldn't surprise her. It was the sort of thing he liked to than to inflict pain or embarrassment on others just to gain control over them. It was all a sick game with him but if she was an ahead of his game she would be fine.

"Nolan you're here! Get cracking already you've got money to make me before the gin runs out"

" _what an asshole"_ Emma pondered

Mr Gold continued to stagger around the set as he began shouting at the crew throwing his weight around as he usually did. All the crew began to dread him choosing them as his next victim he was known for making at least one person cry in a shoot, so naturally everyone avoided him like the plague.

It was at that point Emma noticed Henry being screamed at to help her with all her bags

"Thank you Henry just ignore him if he gets wind that it's got to you he'll never let it go"

What people didn't know about Gold was he did as little as possible and took all the credit. Sometimes he would still be drunk at shoots yet no one could or would say a word or dared to his reputation made him famous as a young man but as he had aged his talent went to his head. The ideas began to dry up so he would use assistants with talent to feed the brand Gold.

"That could possibly be the fourth Martini he's had since he turned up at 3.30" Henry whispered to Emma as she began taking light readings.

"Just keep him away from the models and me Henry and we will sail through this"

Emma motioned for all the crew to come over to her. She had been his assistant for over a year his longest to date, this had been noticed by the crew they regularly used who respected her and would go out of their way to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Morning everyone I am Emma Nolan Mr Golds deputy I will be getting started in 3 minutes so toilet breaks last amendments need to be done. Get your motion sickness pills down your necks. I will not be run behind nor will I have any diva shit If you don't like it the door is over there you know where it is. As you can see Mr Gold will be over seeing from outside so I'm in charge. I'm asking you to respect that and I will respect you by taking stunning photographs of you that will have you captured in a perfect moment for the rest of your lives. Simple really"

Causing a few chuckles as they glanced at the past out man trying snoring.

The shoot went smoothly only a few random out bursts from a half-asleep Mr Gold and one model who was always a problem for Emma, Erin Dempsey she was a pain in the ass. Ever since Emma had politely turned her down but Erin wouldn't take no for an answer every time Emma turned her down it made it worse.

"Emma when are we going for dinner you said you would think about it"

Erin ran her hand down Emma's arm causing her to cringe and pack her stuff up faster.

"I'm still thinking. I just have things I need to be doing. Like now and away from you"

Leaving Henry to deal with Erin and her demands.

…...

10am creeped around and Emma was on the second event of the day breakfast with her parents at the Shard. Having changed into smarter attire ready for round two with Queen Evil Cupcake herself.

Emma sat at the table waiting taking in the view of the city she now called home in the rays of sunshine piercing through the clouds illuminating sections of the city. She knew she looked the part today this was her armour her tight jeans white shirt and suit jacket with her Tom Ford designer glasses she looked the shit and she knew it by the glances coming her way.

The Nolan's turned up along with Regina in a white designer shirt and jacket, her skirt was like a second skirt accompanied by Christian Louboutin heels and large Dior glasses she looked good. Her eyes were fixed on Emma; she was drinking in the blonde's appearance and how free she looked. She watched Emma who was taking pictures adding them to Instagram her face full of concentration and amusement totally in her own little bubble it was refreshing.

" _What a transformation"_ Regina pondered taking Emma's appearance in before she was a beauty and this for some reason had taken her by surprise and made her wonder about her previous misconceptions about her. Regina shook this thought off no way was it going to let this distract her from the task at hand.

They all talked over the beauty breakfast that had been prepared for them Emma was getting irritated by the brunette's chocolate orbs on her it was distracting her not to mention irritating.

"Ems were going to be hosting a charity Masquerade ball here at the Shard in two weeks' time I want you and Ruby to be present also you Regina I know your family will be flying in for this so will be a big deal for us as a company. Emma cheeky ask I know but do you think you could donate some of your photographs? And get hold of Emma Swan to donate some art maybe? I know you know her so that would be great if either of you can bring something to the table I know Ruby's got some pieces from the gallery"

David was trying to be tactful of asking his daughter.

"So you actually know Emma Swan?" Regina's voice was high rather than its smoky low tone causing her to flush pink as she gained her ice queen composure.

Emma huffed as her face was no longer a happy one

"I do, but that's private knowledge that needs to stay that way seeing as this identity hunt is on. I don't need the hassle that's what your delightful Mr Gold is for."

"Do you think per chance you would ever consider"

"Did you just hear what I said?! No way!"

Emma snapped quickly she couldn't hide her emotions it was crystal clear she was angry.

"That's not what I was going to ask Miss Nolan. Before you rudely jumped the gun as per normal, I was going to ask you if I could come to one of your shoots. But if you're going to bite my head off maybe I will reconsider. I would like to see Mr Gold in action"

Regina had that shit eating smirk on her face again, whilst the Nolan seniors were talking between themselves quietly. Her mother gave Emma the look, the say sorry look.

"Oh.. Urhm sorry. Sure, if mom and dad are ok with it? As for meeting Mr Gold, I would say that is one I wouldn't put on anyone he kind of breaks the illusion. Let's just say he's not the man people think he is"

"Miss Nolan I thought you knew Mr Gold is my God father"

"Well aren't you lucky" Emma shot back sipping her coffee.

Mary Margaret clapped her hands together rather enthusiastically happy with this idea.

"Regina that would be great I think this would give you a far better comprehension on what we are trying to do for Nolan Corp"

"If you think so Mrs Nolan then I would love to see what's going on the creative side of Nolan Corp"

"Again no more Mrs Nolan its Mary Margaret and David"

Emma was pretty bored of the conversation going on and began playing with her glasses it was going to be fun, fun Fun.

"Miss Mills docklands at 8am sharp tomorrow. I'll pass on the details later also keep the Loubos at home you'll need flat silent shoes as I'm sure you're aware Mr Gold hates the noise"

"I'll be there Miss Nolan" with that Regina walked away from the table swinging her hips for all to see.

…...

True to her word 8am came around sharp Regina she was greeted by a door bouncer who signed her in and walked her up to an old warehouse the heat hit Regina like a wave.

She took in her surroundings it was lit by huge neon pole lamps and fans with a beautiful vintage chaise long sofa on a black reflective floor. It had a stud wall with gold and duck egg blue Edwardian wallpaper that shone under the lights. It was an understatement that she was impressed by the detail. The whole aesthetic was beautiful and complex the lights giving an eerie light.

Emma came out dressed all in black with a black workout shirt on. She was holding a camera and pointing to giant flash boxes. A red headed model came out in a strapless tight blue latex dress, a choker around her neck and her makeup was over the top in a bright green it made her blue eye stand out like ice.

"Miss Mills you made it I see and in low shoes now that is a sight to behold" Emma teased as she set her camera up on its tripod.

"I aim to please, Is this under my godfather's instructions?"

The whole room went silent at the mention of Mr Gold and all were looking at Regina with rather angry looking faces.

"What did I say?" She asked brushing her hair out of her face with a forced fake smile.

"I don't know who you are lady but Christ that's insulting to Emma she did all this while that jack ass sits in his offices. This is Emma's shoot in her name her money nothing to do with that weasel man" Killian spoke up this seemed to shock Regina slightly who was looking more and more awkward.

"It's ok Killian, Regina didn't know about Mr Gold I was about to tell her. Regina this all my doing my time, my money for the show for my parent's charity fund raiser. This is Erin Dempsey she's currently Diors it girl"

Erin was staring at Regina directly in the eyes not breaking eye contact, they shook hands Regina looked surprised as Erin squeezed.

"It's nice to meet you dear" Regina was trying not to react to the striking woman's strong grip on her hand

"We'll aren't you a true beauty. Emma didn't tell me about you, probably for good reason. I get what I want apart from Emma she won't play ball. Are you gay?" Erin was blunt and to the point.

"That's none of your business Miss Dempsey. As for Emma I believe you may not be her type"

With that Regina was taken to Mr Golds office and the door shut behind them. Emma was trying not to laugh at Erin.

"Who the fuck is she?"

"That's Cora Mill's daughter, as in Mr Golds goddaughter. She's working with my parents at the moment plus super clever plus annoying and used to be super fat"

With that Emma continued with her shoot.

…...

"I wondered when you would turn up" Gold sat at his desk.

"You and mother want this job done. I'm the best to do it" Regina faced the away from her uncle she was watching Emma as she lead her shoot. She had no idea how hard the blonde worked. By the state of her godfathers office it was obvious he had been washed out a long time.

"Of course you're a Mills that's what you do. I need to warn you it won't be an easy task Miss Nolan isn't easy to crack believe me. I've enjoyed pushing her to her limits."

She could sense his delight in this the whole thing was fucked up she was up to her neck in it and desperate for a way out. This was the game she had to play to get out of this nightmare..


End file.
